


Shut Up

by lastingopposite



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Silence Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingopposite/pseuds/lastingopposite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up,” Amy hisses, clamping a palm over his mouth. She would die if any of their colleagues walked in right now. Especially Holt—no, take that back, it absolutely wouldn’t matter which of them walked in, it would be just as mortifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Jake waggles an eyebrow. “This is—”  
  
“Shut up,” Amy hisses, clamping a palm over his mouth. She would die if any of their colleagues walked in right now. Especially Holt—no, take that back, it absolutely wouldn’t matter which of them walked in, it would be just as mortifying.  
  
But she also thinks she would die if Jake stopped what he was doing with his fingers right now, too.  
  
“Mm, mm-mmm,” he says under her palm, and she shoots him a dirty look, which quickly turns into a grimace of pleasure. My  _god_ , she always pegged him as the quick-and-unsatisfying type, zipping up his pants and winking lasciviously as he headed for the door. But the way his finger circles and vibrates against her clit by turns is shattering all her preconceptions—as well as her self-control.  
  
“No more talking,” she whispers barely louder than a breath, and then that breath hitches when he slips a finger inside her and curls it just so.  
  
She feels his lips curl up into a smile against the heel of her hand. She can’t help but think about what they might feel like elsewhere.  
  
Then she can’t think at all for a few moments.


End file.
